


Black Out

by WeAreEnough



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreEnough/pseuds/WeAreEnough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel stumbles into the bunker with what little grave he has left after he finds out that Dean is dead only to come face to face with a different Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Out

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for checking out my story!!

"Dean?" I questioned as I appeared in the bunker. I had thought him dead but there he stood in front of me with his back to me. "Metatron had told me he killed you." I walked up to him, filled with relief.

"Cas," Dean said but it didn't sound like him. "He did kill me." Then he laughed and turned around to face me. "But I came back better than ever."

His green eyes disappeared and were replaced by black nothingness. My stomach dropped and I couldn't breath. That's when I could see it. Dean wasn't possessed, no. That was truly him. I could see the demon that was once my brother. Once the person I cared most about. Once the human I would die to protect.

"Where's Sam?" I questioned taking a step back, gripping the chair that sat beside me.

"Trying to summon Crowley so he can bring me back. Idiot doesn't know I'm not dead," he smirked.

"Sam?" I called.

"Cas!" Sam said as he ran in the room. "Dean is-" he started but stopped as soon as his eyes fell on Dean. No, he wasn't Dean anymore but something twisted and dark.

"Hello, Sammy."


End file.
